Lenyap
by fariacchi
Summary: Hanya ada Neji. Neji sudah menghapus kemampuan Sasuke untuk mendendam dan membenci. Tanpa bekas. Selamanya. # NejiXSasuke; canon universe—AR, AT; Untuk NejiSasu Day, 26 Juli 2011.


**Ringkasan: **Hanya ada Neji. Neji sudah menghapus kemampuan Sasuke untuk mendendam dan membenci. Tanpa bekas. Selamanya. # NejiXSasuke; canon universe—AR, AT; Untuk NejiSasu Day, 26 Juli 2011.

**Peringatan: **Light BL/_Boy's Love_; NejiXSasuke; setting canon universe, dengan _Alternate Reality_ dan _Alternate Timeline_ sampai-sampai bisa terasa seperti AU; abstrak; satu warning lain yang tidak bisa disebutkan karena kepentingan plot; boleh jadi tidak terlihat di awal, tapi jangan lupakan kenapa dicantumkan genre _angst_;

**Disclaimer:** Segala karakter, _universe_ dan karakteristik khusus dalam fanfiksi ini bukan milik saya—diambil dari Naruto karya **Masashi Kishimoto**.

* * *

><p>"…<em>I blamed fate and made myself believe that<em>

_I was the only one suffering…"_

[—Hyuuga Neji; _Naruto Shippuuden Anime_]

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**#**

**.**

**Lenyap**

**.**

**©fariacchi**

**.**

**#**

**.**

* * *

><p>Kedewasaan datang tanpa dijemput.<p>

Uchiha Sasuke tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang menekan dendamnya dalam-dalam di hati. Setiap kali perasaan itu muncul—keinginan untuk berlari dan membunuh kakak laki-lakinya, ia akan menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mencari Hyuuga Neji.

"Ketika kau merasa membenci segalanya, tatap aku," katanya.

Sasuke melakukannya. Kadang perasaan itu muncul di malam-malam yang sepi, atau begitu saja di siang bolong yang ramai. Tapi Sasuke akan selalu mencari Neji.

"Tatap aku—Sasuke. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu," katanya.

Sasuke tahu dirinya bisa mempercayai Neji seperti mempercayai diri sendiri. Karena, Neji tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata simpati karena perasaan iba. Neji juga tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata sombong karena perasaan dekat. Neji bicara karena ia mengerti rasanya.

Neji mengerti Sasuke.

Karena mereka _sama_.

Ada saat-saat dimana Sasuke membiarkan Neji duduk tak jauh darinya di lapangan latihan, lalu bersama terdiam memandangi langit cerah dan burung yang terbang bebas.

Itu seperti kedamaian bagi Sasuke.

Rasanya sudah lama sekali waktu berlalu sejak Sasuke di usia duabelas dan mengenal Neji yang satu tahun lebih tua darinya. Sejak apa, ya? Sejak Ujian Chuunin pertama mereka—pertemuan ketika mereka berdua masih sama-sama dilingkupi dendam tidak berakhir.

Lalu begitu saja segalanya membaik.

Masa-masa terberat Sasuke di usia duabelas tanpa sadar berlalu dengan Neji di sisinya. Mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa. Neji hanya bicara. Sasuke hanya mendengarkan.

Begitu saja.

Tapi Sasuke merasa lebih baik.

Lalu… sudah berapa tahun berlalu sekarang? Delapan? Panjang sekali. Sasuke tidak mengira bisa melewati sekian puluh musim di Konoha dengan tenang seperti ini.

Kehidupan _shinobi_ yang keras terasa menjadi rutinitas yang tenang. Menjauhkan diri dari keributan organisasi Akatsuki adalah satu hal yang dilakukan Sasuke. Bukan karena ia _takut_. Sebaliknya—Sasuke tidak ingin merusak kedamaian yang ia rasakan.

Sasuke ingin terus percaya pada Neji.

"Bukan hanya kau seorang yang menderita. Dendam dan kebencian menutup hatimu dari semua itu," katanya.

Sasuke ingin percaya, bahwa takdir adalah sesuatu yang diusahakan sendiri. Bahwa kebencian lahir karena dirinya hanyalah manusia yang tidak mengetahui rencana takdir. Sasuke ingin percaya.

Bahkan Sasuke merasa _ingin_ percaya pada kakak laki-lakinya.

Lalu apa?

Cinta?

Sasuke tahu, ia bukanlah anak tanpa cinta. Sasuke pernah merasakan begitu banyak cinta dan kehangatan dalam hidup. Karena itu, ketika segalanya hilang terenggut, rasanya terlalu sakit. Karena itu Sasuke bisa mendendam.

Di titik itu, Sasuke menyadari bahwa Neji tidak merasakan terlalu banyak cinta. Kebencian datang terlalu dini untuk Neji. Cinta yang Neji rasakan hanyalah dari seorang ayah yang mati muda, mungkin dulu juga dari ibu yang tak sempat diingat wajahnya.

Selebihnya hidup Neji adalah dedikasi. Dedikasi untuk klan Hyuuga. Dedikasi untuk Keluarga Utama. Dedikasi untuk sepupu yang lebih muda, Hyuuga Hinata. Dedikasi untuk desa tercinta, Konoha.

Neji memang benar. Kebencian dan dendam dapat membuat seseorang merasa paling menderita di dunia. Padahal… ternyata Sasuke mungkin pernah lebih beruntung dari Neji.

"Hidupku adalah untuk mengabdi. Bahkan setelah kebencian ini hilang, pengabdian itu hanya semakin terasa tulus. Aku melakukannya dengan sungguh-sungguh, Sasuke. Aku tidak terpaksa," katanya seraya tersenyum tipis.

Konyol. Sasuke tidak tahu bahwa orang sebaik itu benar-benar hidup di dunia yang kejam ini.

Karena itu, Sasuke melakukan hal terbaik yang bisa ia lakukan untuk Neji.

"Kau bersedia?" ia terdengar tidak percaya ketika itu.

Jika mengizinkan Neji mengarahkan sebagian besar pengabdian untuk dirinya adalah hal yang akan membuat Neji bahagia dengan merasakan cinta, Sasuke tidak akan berhenti melakukannya.

Orang bodoh itu. Sasuke tidak tahu bagaimana jenius seperti Neji ternyata terlalu sederhana dalam beberapa titik kehidupan. Sasuke ingin Neji merasakan lebih banyak cinta, meski dengan sesederhana cinta dari definisi seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi Neji punya definisi sendiri tentang merasakan cinta, seabstrak definisi seorang Hyuuga Neji.

"Kau harus memaafkanku untuk semua perhatian berlebihan yang mungkin kuberikan padamu, Sasuke," katanya. "Bagaimanapun, aku merasa paling hidup jika aku mengabdikan diriku untuk sesuatu."

Bodoh sekali.

Padahal yang paling merasa bahagia di sini adalah Sasuke, kan? Bagaimana mungkin seseorang bisa merasa begitu _bahagia_ dengan mencintai orang lain? Padahal Sasuke hanya ingin membiarkan Neji merasakan cinta.

Sasuke merasa seperti hanya dirinya yang bahagia.

"Kau perlu bertanggungjawab karena sudah membuatku merasa perlu untuk melakukan segalanya untukmu."

Bodoh.

Sasuke sudah membiarkan Neji melenyapkan segalanya. Dendam, kebencian… segalanya.

Siapa yang bodoh di sini sebenarnya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-kun—air matamu—" Haruno Sakura bersuara dengan hati-hati agar tidak sampai menyinggung pemuda di sampingnya.<p>

Langit berwarna hitam. Kalau tetes air turun sekarang, Sasuke bisa memberi alasan yang lebih baik atas sesuatu yang mengalir dari matanya. Mengacuhkan Sakura di sampingnya, Sasuke membiarkan pandangannya terlempar ke langit yang kejam.

Tidak tampak sedikit pun warna _kebebasan_ di sana.

Hanya kelam yang dingin. Gumpalan awan abu-abu yang seperti menertawakan dunia. Tidak ada seekor burung pun yang sudi melintas di tempat seperti itu.

Sentuhan kecil di lengan membuat Sasuke tersadar.

"Sasuke-kun, sudah giliran kita," ujar Sakura.

Tanpa suara, Sasuke bangkit berdiri dan melangkah menuju meja besar di depan yang sudah sepi. Di setiap langkah, Sasuke merasa seperti melayang. Rasanya seperti berjalan tanpa ada sedikit pun pijakan.

"Kalian duluan," Sasuke bersuara.

Itu pelan sekali, tapi Sakura mendengarnya. Dengan sedikit anggukan ke arah Uzumaki Naruto dan Hatake Kakashi di belakangnya, Sakura mendahului Sasuke.

Naruto melalui Sasuke dengan sebuah pandangan dalam yang diabaikan Sasuke dalam sedetik. Kakashi melalui Sasuke dengan sebuah tepukan pelan di bahu yang membuat Sasuke sadar bahwa ia seperti hampir mati rasa. Waktu melalui Sasuke, sampai tinggal dirinya seorang yang sedang ditunggu.

Akhirnya Sasuke tiba.

Sasuke memandang. Bunga-bunga putih. Mawar putih yang harum.

Ini dia. Sasuke menjulurkan tangannya dengan lambat.

Sasuke hanya perlu satu tangkai—

**BRAK!**

Suara kursi jatuh. Sasuke hanya menatap tumpukan bunga mawar putih, tapi rasanya Sasuke bisa melihat segala yang terjadi di belakang punggungnya.

Mungkin ini rasanya menjadi Neji dengan _byakugan_—

"PEMBUNUH!" Itu suara wanita yang menjerit parau dengan air mata.

Bisik-bisik ramai. Kerumunan orang sialan yang hanya menonton tanpa berniat menghentikan segalanya.

"UNTUK APA KAU DATANG? PERGI!"

Sasuke meraih satu tangkai mawar—sebenarnya Sasuke tahu Neji lebih suka bunga lilly—bunga mawar terlalu mencolok dan tidak cocok untuk Neji—

"Tenten! Tenangkan dirimu—"

"Lepaskan aku, Lee! Kalau bukan karena dia, Neji tidak akan—"

"TENTEN!"

"DIAAAAAAM!"

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya, merasa seperti dirinya ada di dunia lain. Menggenggam setangkai mawar putih, menuju tempat terakhir yang harus ditujunya.

"Hinata—maaf, Tenten tidak bermaksud seperti itu…"

"PEMBUNUH! PEMBUNUH!"

"A—aku—aku…"

Sasuke berhenti—

"KENAPA BUKAN KAU SAJA YANG MATI?"

Terdengar jeritan dan tangis.

—Sasuke melihat _Neji_.

Neji dengan wajah seriusnya yang biasa. Neji dengan kulit putih susunya. Neji dengan rambut coklat panjangnya yang indah. Neji yang biasa, yang dilihat orang lain sehari-hari.

Neji dalam bingkai foto berpita hitam.

Sasuke meletakkan mawar putihnya di depan foto kaku itu. Sasuke tidak ingin meletakkan mawarnya di tumpukan bawah. Sasuke tidak ingin tenggelam bersama tumpukan lain.

Sasuke bisa memutar segalanya seolah segalanya baru terjadi _tadi_.

"Sasuke, aku sudah memutuskan untuk mengambil misi itu," suara itu terdengar yakin.

Kenapa, Neji? Itu bunuh diri! Kau tidak harus melakukannya. Bukankah kau bilang Takdir bukanlah sesuatu yang tidak bisa diubah—

Ya, Sasuke tidak bisa merespon dengan tenang. Sasuke—_takut_.

"Aku tidak pergi untuk klan Hyuuga. Aku juga tidak pergi untuk Keluarga Utama." Jeda. "Aku pergi untuk diriku sendiri, sebagai seorang kakak untuk Hinata-sama."

Sasuke tidak bisa berkata-kata selain…

—Lalu bagaimana dengan—aku?

Neji memeluknya. Neji memeluk Sasuke. Rasanya itu seperti pelukan terakhir. Sasuke membencinya. Sasuke tidak ingin Neji melepaskannya. Sasuke merasa begitu _lemah_.

"Aku pergi tanpa kebencian. Aku pergi dengan kasih sayang." Sasuke ingat meneteskan setidaknya beberapa air mata ketika itu. "Karena kau telah mengajariku bagaimana mencintai…"

Kenapa—?

"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Dan kau akan selalu hidup dalam cinta karenanya…"

Bagaimana bisa Sasuke memahami Neji yang seperti itu?

"Kau tidak sendiri, Sasuke."

Sasuke merasa basah. Air mata yang mengalir tidak lagi terbendung. Kali ini bukan hanya Sakura yang akan menyadarinya, tapi Sasuke tidak peduli. Sekali pun tidak ada hujan, Sasuke tidak berniat menyembunyikan air matanya.

Tapi langit memberi Sasuke hujan.

Tempat itu senyap. Pakaian berkabung semua orang di tempat itu basah. Air mata dan jeritan tertelan oleh hujan dan gemuruh. Kesedihan tercuci oleh air langit.

Kebencian—hanya itu yang tidak akan hilang—mungkin.

Lalu—begitu saja—Sasuke memandang Neji dalam bingkai.

_["Ketika kau merasa membenci segalanya, tatap aku."]_

Sasuke menatap Neji. Lekat.

Lekat.

[_"Tatap aku—Sasuke… Aku akan menyelamatkanmu"] _

Kebencian itu lenyap. Kesedihan itu lenyap.

Hanya ada _Neji_.

Hanya ada Neji di dalam hati Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Bodoh.<p>

Sasuke sudah membiarkan Neji melenyapkan segalanya. Dendam, kebencian… segalanya.

Bukan dengan cinta. Bukan _hanya_ dengan cinta. Bukan dengan kematian. Bukan _hanya_ dengan kematian.

Dengan cinta _dan_ kematian.

Siapa yang bodoh di sini sebenarnya?

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Neji sudah menghapus kemampuan Sasuke untuk mendendam dan membenci—

_[_"_Kau tidak sendiri, Sasuke."]_

—Tak berbekas. Selamanya.

Lenyap.

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.end.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Catatan Faria:<strong>

Eksperimen gaya menulis yang tidak pada tempatnya. Studi karakter yang tidak pada tempatnya. Angst yang (sangat) tidak pada tempatnya. Maaf karena saya merusak Hari NejiSasu tahun ini dengan sebuah kisah kematian.

Abstrak? Tentu. Saya hanya mencoba menggambarkan bahwa kadang realita tidak sebaik apa yang ada di bayangan. Tapi bukan berarti tidak ada arti dari realita. Realita selalu menjadi guru terbaik. Ah, _no bashing purpose_. Sakura, Tenten, dan Hinata hanyalah bidak-bidak Takdir seperti Neji dan Sasuke. Karena realita selalu kejam. Kali ini saya memberikan banyak sekali ruang untuk menginterpretasi dunia Neji dan Sasuke. Tentu saja, saya rasa Neji adalah tipe yang berani mengambil keputusan seperti ini. Dan Sasuke? _Open-ending_ untuk Sasuke. Silahkan berimajinasi /kabur.

Warna lain yang belum pernah saya suguhkan untuk 26 Juli. Kali ini saya hanya bisa menyumbang satu. Semoga tahun depan saya masih bisa menulis untuk Hari NejiSasu. Ucapan terima kasih juga untuk **nutmeg-not-head** atas dukungannya selama proses membuat ini (mungkin ybs tidak menyadarinya, sih).

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Segala bentuk komentar dan apresiasi akan saya tunggu dengan sabar.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Happy NejiSasu's Day! Let's spread the NejiSasu's love! <em>**

**.**

.©fariacchi.26juli2011.


End file.
